


Thank You

by Strange_johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John is a good father, Johnlock in love, M/M, Parentlock, Sherlock is a Good Father, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: "I just wanted to thank you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff, so here you go.  
> Beta by the amazing AuntieMabel <3

Mike Stamford entered Barts through the main entrance and made his way to his new office. The people he met on the way there were colleges and he had talked to most of them before, but didn't know any of them well. A lot had changed in the seven years he had worked and lived in Paris, old colleges had retired or worked somewhere else by now. Still it felt like coming home. This was where he had studied and later taught and he had been ecstatic to come back. He almost missed getting off the lift on the third floor out of old habit.

  
He smiled to himself and got his keys out of the pocket of his jacket. They weren't necessary in the end, because the door to his office stood open, a familiar silhouette in front of the window behind Mike's desk. Sherlock Holmes, talk and dark in his coat. What a welcome sight.  
“Sherlock, long time no see,” he greeted and the world's only consulting detective turned around with what could only be a smile on his face.

  
“Mike.”

  
They shook hands and Mike couldn't keep himself from smiling. He was genuinely happy to see Holmes and hadn't in the slightest thought that Sherlock would come to see him, not after so many years without any contact.

  
“How are you, mate?”  
“Good. Yes, really good actually,” the detective answered, looking at the floor to hide a shy grin. Well, he had never been the master of small talk, but Mike was never one to leave Sherlock hanging in awkward silence.

  
“Glad to hear that. So, how can I help you?”

  
There had to be something the consulting detective wanted, Sherlock Holmes did not just come over for a chat or to see an old friend.  
Sherlock clasped his hands behind his back and looked up and at Mike's face for the first time today.

  
“You already did. Help, I mean.”

  
Mike raised an eyebrow, as if to say “Have I now?”

  
“When you brought John Watson to the lab, as my potential flatmate.”

  
Mike put his bag on his desk, stepping away from the door.“That was what, almost ten years ago? You're still in contact with him? How is he?”  
He could sense that Sherlock was somehow uncomfortable and Mike was quite sure he had never seen that on him before. The detective had always seemed very self confident, almost arrogant.

  
“John is fine, I think. He is coming back from his stupid medical conference today. And yes, you introduced us exactly nine years ago today.”  
Mike just registered that Sherlock put something small and black on his desk, before he turned towards the door.  
The footsteps in the hall sounded light, lighter than one would expect here and moments later a little, blonde girl entered Mike's office and breezed right up to Holmes. The detective picked her up and she smiled at him.

  
“I use the loo all by m'self, Papa,” she squealed and sounded utterly proud of herself.

  
Mike could hear Sherlock chuckle.

  
“Well done, Rose bud. I knew you could do it,” Sherlock looked at Mike once again, “Rosie, this is Mike Stamford, an old friend of your daddy's. He's the one who introduced Daddy and me.”

  
The little girl, Rosie, only noticing Mike now and looked at him with a smile that seemed familiar.

  
“Hello Mike. Been to the loo all by m'self. And washed my hands.”

  
Mike smiled at her. She really was the definition of cute.

  
“Hello Rosie. Nice to meet you,” he simply said, way too confused right now to think of anything else. Sherlock seemed to sense his confusion.

  
“Rosie is John's daughter. His late wife, Mary, she died and we are... sort of raising her together now.”

  
Mike had heard of Mary's death over two years ago, even if he never met her, but somehow the information that the two of them had a child had not reached him in Paris.

  
“Mommy's in heaven.”

  
Rosie was playing with Sherlock's hair by now, still looking at Mike with big, blue eyes. Sherlock seemed to doubt that, but said nothing.  
“I don't want to keep you from work. I just wanted to thank you, for introducing John to me.”

  
The consulting detective picked up the black box he had put on the desk before Rosie had scampered in. His smile grew wider.  
“You will be the first one to get an invitation. That is, if he says yes.”

  
Mike felt his jaw drop. The man in front of him was a different man than the one he had worked with almost ten years ago and John Watson had probably a lot to do with that.

  
Mike was still smiling, when he got off work that day. He'd done well back then.  
   
 

* * *

 

It was already dark, when John got out of the cab in front of 221B. He had spent three days in Dublin for a medical conference and he had missed his little family the whole time. He smiled at the thought of being reunited with them in a few minutes. He slung his bag over his good shoulder and opened the front door. The mumbling of a TV came from Mrs. Hudson's flat and he thought about checking in with her, but he wanted to see Rosie and Sherlock first.  
The flat was dark as he entered the living room, the only light coming from the kitchen. He felt a little disappointed. He had hoped they would be waiting for him on the sofa, or sitting in the armchairs maybe.

  
He heard the sound of small feet coming from Sherlock's and his bedroom. John started smiling, before he could even see Rosie. His daughter was wearing her favourite jumper, red leggings and a denim skirt and John noticed that Sherlock had braided her hair in a French braid. She looked absolutely adorable and John knelt down and threw his arms out to catch her, as she ran up to him.

  
“Daaddyyy.”

  
John buried his face in her hair, breathing in her familiar scent.

  
“Hello, love. I missed you so much. So much.”

  
He kissed her forehead, as she clung to him and they stayed like this for a while.

  
“Have to ask something, Daddy,” Rosie said, the look on her face serious all of the sudden.

  
“Go on then, love.”

  
“Will you marry my Papa?”

  
John, trying to process what Rosie had just said, noticed a movement in the corner of his eye and looked at Sherlock standing in the kitchen door. The ring looked small in the palm of his hand.

  
Tears of joy filled John's eyes and he got up, Rosie still in his arms. Long arms pulled him into an embrace and John buried his face in the detective's neck, kissing the pale skin. He felt Rosie's hand petting his hair and Sherlock's lips on his ear.

  
“Is that a yes?”

  
John chuckled.

  
“Of course it's a yes, you madman.”

  
He would always say yes when it came to Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to write a fanfiction with one of you guys :D  
> Just leave a comment <3  
> Feedback is very much appreciated


End file.
